Frozen
by didyoujustmosbyme
Summary: Artemis goes home after training, but the Zeta-tubes send her to Central City. It's winter, by the way, the temperature is incredibly low and someone attacks her. Next time, she wakes up in Wally's room. Spitfire. Fluff. Angst.
1. after training

December 19, 17:21 EDT

"So... are we done?"

Artemis placed her left hand on her hip. Robin had kicked her in the stomach and on the back so many times, that her skin was almost as green as her costume, anyway, she didn't actually feel the pain. She also had a little scar on her face, but it was her own fault. An arrowhead made that scar. She forgot she was holding it in her hand. Such a mess.

She had training with Conner, M'gann, Robin, and Zatanna. It was a bit weird seeing them making out every single minute when they weren't fighting, but after three hours, she got used to it. Robin finally asked the little magician out, and Conner was M'gann's boyfriend since who-knows-when. _I better agree with it_, she thought.

"Done for today", Canary told them. "See you tomorrow. All of you", she added, before she left.

"All of us?" Zatanna asked in surprise.

"Well, Kaldur's coming back from Atlantis today, and I guess KF is also done with that mission with Flash", Robin explained.

"Full-team training? Love it", Artemis smirked. She removed her mask and her quiver, and put them into her bag. She left her hair in ponytail, and got her light blue jacket on: it was snowing outside.

"You coming?" she asked Robin. The hacker looked up at her, even through the mask, Artemis could see: he was paying attention to someone else.

"W- what?" he turned away from the magician who was changing her training clothes into casual.

Artemis couldn't help herself: she smiled. "I asked if you're coming or not."

It was just a few weeks ago that they discovered Artemis' living in the same town as Robin. They also knew about her family, and they didn't mind. Wally gently apologized for all the things he had said after their mission in New Orleans. Nothing really changed; they just knew more things about each other. Even M'gann's true form. Artemis also knew Robin's backstory, but it was because they were at the same town, fighting crime together sometimes, and they trusted each other. Truly.

"Still got some work at the batcave", the Boy Wonder answered. "I gotta go."

Zatanna stepped to him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving with M'gann. Conner already left, taking Wolf for a quick walk.

Robin turned to one of the Zeta-tubes, and waved one hand before leaving. Seconds later, Artemis was alone in the silence. She sighed before grabbing her bag and her bow. She also went to a Tube and waited for the computer to recognize her.

_Overwrite, Artemis, B07._

Artemis looked back at the cave in shock. Overwrite? What happened? She also tried to step back, but the bright light caught her and with a blink, she was in an old telephone box.

Freezing.

December 19, 16:27 CDT

Artemis slowly opened the door. It was more cold than she imagined. She looked for her new black gloves, but she didn't even feel her fingers.

"Move, quickly", she murmured to herself. "Move, if you don't want to freeze here."

She walked across the street she was on, but it didn't seem familiar. It was snowing and icy wind was dancing under her jacket; she embraced herself to get some warm. It didn't work.

None of the houses looked familiar. She was totally sure it's not Gotham City. Someone overwrote the computer, and sent her to somewhere else. But...

"Ouch!" she screamed as something grabbed her leg. She kicked, but the cold fingers were still holding her. Her face was pressed against the snow, she felt the snowflakes in her hair and on her neck. She must've hit her hand into a rock or something; it was hurting pretty much. She kicked again, then got up, grabbed her crossbow and pointed it out into nowhere. All she saw was the white snow around her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to look brave. But all her courage was gone in a second. If she can't she was she's shooting at, she had already lost. Her father taught her that, and he was right about that.

She waited for someone to attack her, but nothing moved.

Artemis stepped a few steps back slowly, until her fingertips met a wall behind her. She sighed and started to run, staying next to the wall. She tried not to fall on the icy road, but there was no other way. Suddenly, she could feel the ground getting steeper but it was too late: her legs slipped and Artemis fell onto them. Her mouth was full with her hair, and she also cut her tongue and started to feel the taste of blood. She pulled herself together and closed her cold finger on her crossbow. She couldn't stand up, she was tired, injured, and had a feeling like she had frozen to the ground.

Minutes later she heard a sound. It was like someone running circles in the near and yelling. Artemis tried to sit up, still she was freezing. Her jacket was ripped on the side, she felt the snow on her skin. She was wearing her costume under the jacket; no surprise after it's ripped, her full belly was cold.

The voice got louder, and she could finally hear it clearly. Someone was calling her name. It was a familiar voice but she couldn't recognize it. It was deeper than the one she really knew, and it also had a few echoes. But it was definitely a male voice.

"Artemis!"

Then she heard the sound of a punch, ice meeting flesh. She screamed and with the last of her strength, she shot an arrow into nowhere. Then her eyes closed and Artemis fell asleep in the snow.


	2. waking up

It was getting warmer and warmer. Artemis felt hands on her body, covering her injuries, sometimes tepid water, like she was really frozen, and someone was trying to wake her up. She was halfway awake, her eyes still closed. She started to count. She had two or three broken ribs which were bandaged. Her right ankle was hurting pretty much, but she hoped it's not broken. Her left arm also had a bandage on it, and her fingertips were still cold like ice. But she was alive.

She tried to open her eyes, and a first she saw bright colours: orange, red, and green, and many shades of them. A bit of purple, too. As she opened her eyes wider, she saw a face of a girl, better to say, a woman. She had ginger hair and a pair of green eyes. She was way too familiar. As Artemis scanned her face, she smiled down at her.

Artemis tried to smile back, then she heard a door slamming somewhere near.

"Is she alright?" someone asked.

The woman looked away and answered, "Yes. But she needs to sleep."

Artemis knew her voice. From TV. It was a deep and quiet, but still strong.

"Where's Barry?" the woman asked.

"Trying to run it this awkward snow."

Artemis tried to listen to their conversation, but the words got lost. They were talking about snow, some people she never heard of, and also about her injuries.

Then someone took her gently into their arms, and she fell asleep again.

December 21, 03:09 CDT

Artemis was _definitely_ laying in a warm, comfortable bed. A thin blanket was curled around her legs, and she had a bit more bandages than she remembered. She could finally feel her fingers, and she moved her hand to her face. She had only one cut under the eye – then she realized she got it on training. She opened her eyes and sit up.

It was much more darker, the light doesn't hurt her eyes anymore. The blanket around her legs had a colour of dark green. It was a bit too warm. She kicked it away.

She was wearing the top and the pants from her costume, but someone removed her jacket, her kneecaps and her belt. She stretched herself and enjoyed her joints crackling, then turned to look around. The room she was in was mostly dark blue and green, and had a lot of things in it: shelves, cupboards, many pictures on the wall. There also was a calendar which shoved her it's been two days since she left the cave.

In front of her was a huge red poster with a white circle and a yellow lightning in the middle of it. And next to it was another shelf, with some souvenir sculptures, and also a pair of red goggles.

Artemis tried to breathe normally.

"Can't be", she whispered. She stood up and went to the shelf. Or, to be honest, she just _wanted_ to go there, because after two steps, her injured ankle met something cold and she fell.

She turned to sit and pulled her hurting leg as close to herself as possible. That _something_ that made her fell was... moving.

It, or _he_, sit up, and opened his green eyes. They were a bit similar to the woman's eyes that took care of Artemis, but that wasn't the actual reason she recognized them.

Artemis moved farther. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Actually, Beautiful," a sleepy voice answered, "It's my room."


	3. a speedster's room

"Okay then. What am _I_ doing here?" Artemis tried to stand up, but her leg was still hurting. She couldn't even lay any weight on it. So she stayed like that and focused on the speedster sitting in front of him.

Of course, Wally only had some pants on. It made her try to focus harder. His hair was messy, but still, perfect.

_Okay, calm down, _she thought. _It's just Wally. Wally without a shirt. You've seen worse._

"You should sleep", Wally said. "Is your leg working?"

_Why does he sound so... anxious?_

Before she could think, the words left her mouth. "Not so much."

Wally stoop up. _Oh, c'mon._

"Then you may need some help", he said, smiling. "Sorry for..."

He closed his mouth for a second. Then bit his lip, "Anyway, I gotcha."

And before Artemis could say "no", or protest, or tell him to stay where he was, he just lifted her up like she hasn't even got a weight or something. Her heart rate jumped up, but not because of what you'd think. She was scared because of sudden height, even if it's just three feet. It was scary.

And something else ran on her mind in that three seconds, while she was in his arms – Wally's skin is incredibly _cold_.

"Aren't you... aren't you freezing?" she asked. It sounded ridiculous for her own ears, because they were in a warm room, but Wally just shook his head.

He placed her gently on the bed, and even tucked her with the green blanket. It was warm. Comfortable. _Good._

Wally took a sit on the side of the bed and kindly got her bad leg into his hands. It was still in bandage – but his touch didn't hurt. To be honest, it was kind of a wonderful feeling.

"So – what am I doing here?" Artemis asked a couple of minutes later.

Wally cleaned his throat. "Actually... we've got a little... problem."

"Problem? What _kind_ of problem?"

"Um – Let's just say we're stuck in here for a while."

Artemis sit up quickly. Her ribs were in pain but she didn't care.

"How long?" she asked.

"Dunno. A few days. Maybe a week..."

Artemis tried to calm down, breathe, and act like nothing had happened. She's stuck in this house, she was sleeping in his room for two days, she has many injuries and she still _has_ to stay here. With him. With a shirtless Wally.

She couldn't help but looked at his body, and hoped that he hadn't seen how fast she turned to red.

"Is it because of the snowing?" she asked. Wally nodded, then put her leg down and laid himself on a sheet on the ground, next to the bed.

Artemis also laid down, and kept thinking. She remembered when Iris took care of her, and she asked where Barry is. Barry was Wally's uncle. Wally said he was trying to run in that awkward snow.

She turned to her left side. How can this snowing be _that_ bad that Wally, and even the_ Flash_ cannot get out of the house? (Of course she knew Barry's the Flash. She had seen him once and it was easy to recognize someone who has a big mouth like everyone in the West-Allen family. Robin – or Dick – was much harder.)

She also thought of what had happened in those two days when she was halfway passed out. Wally carried her everywhere? Hopefully not. She had flashbacks, Iris taking her to the bathroom when she was awake but still weak, she also cleaned her injuries, her scars were full with blood, dirt, and also glass. But these memories were fading away. She only remembered the warm and the cold, the feelings on her skin, and not the pictures she had seen or the moves she had done. The touch of Wally's arms crossed her mind, and how cold his skin was –

"Wally", she whispered into the dark. "Wally!"

"What?" she heard the answer, "I thought you're asleep."

Artemis turned to her other side so she could see his face and his – well, his full, shirtless torso. _Great. This makes it harder._

"Are you really sleeping on the ground? It seems a bit... uncomfortable."

She still didn't understand why she was here in Wally's room. They could put her everywhere, even let her sleep on the couch. Why here?

"It's quite fine", he whispered back.

Artemis let her arm hang on the side of the bed, her fingertips touched the floor – and it was incredibly cold.

"Gee", she yelled as she pulled her hand away from the cold floor, "It's like ice! You're really sleeping on this?"

"Got used to it", he shrugged. But a second later her hands were on his skin – they fumbled his shoulders, his arms, his face.

"You're like... like you're frozen", Artemis said slowly. She suddenly had pity on him – she was sleeping in a warm bed (_his bed_) while Wally was freezing.

Wally didn't answer. Artemis patted the sheet next to her.

"Come here", she said.

"Arty, it's a totally ridic – "

"Artemis, and it's not. The floor is cold like ice."

Wally still didn't move, but kept staring at her like he's not sure what to do.

"I'm serious, Wally. Come here", she repeated, then moved to one side of the bed. A minute later Wally climbed up next to her. She tucked his freezing body with her own blanket; his skin was so white it was shining in the dark. She placed her palm on his neck once again and sighed.

"I hope it'll get better", she rustled, then fell asleep with a hand on his face.


	4. morning conversations

December 21, 09:41 CDT

When Artemis woke up, her arms were still around him.

Her face was pressed against his cold skin, their toes touched, and one of his arms was on her hip. It was _so_ comfortable. She wanted to stay like that all day, listening to his respiration, enjoying his touch. But Wally was still freezing, and she felt some awkward pain in her leg and also in her stomach. She knew what that meant.

She took his hand and removed it from her side. When she stood up, she looked back at him. He was so peaceful and...

_Stop it. Just leave and find Iris._

Luckily, Iris was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She had jeans and a grey pullover on, her hair was in ponytail.

"Morning", Artemis said.

Iris turned. "Wow, you're already _walking_! I'm glad you're okay", she smiled. "I prepared a towel and some clothes for you. They are in the bathroom."

She placed some plates on the table.

"Thank you, Iris", Artemis answered, and helped her with the plates. "Can I ask you... um."

She placed her hand on her hurting stomach. It was getting worse.

"So, I was about to ask –"

"Girl problems?" she smiled kindly. Artemis nodded. Iris _so_ understood her, not like her mother...

"Upper shelf in the bathroom. Go, get ready for breakfast."

Artemis quickly left. It was easy to find the bathroom in that house. She locked it – just to be safe – then removed her old clothes. Her costume was ripped, she has to repair it. _Again_.

The warm water felt good for her. She knew it was dangerous in this cold, but she also washed her hair. She let her muscles relax in the warm; it felt good for her belly, too.

The clothes she got were simple and comfortable. She got a white top, clearly from Iris, and a pair of black jeans. They were similar to her own jeans. She left her clothes at home. Why would she wear them while she goes to the cave for training? This time it sounded like a good idea. She missed her brown jacket.

She also found a large, white pajama shirt, and red shorts with a yellow lightning sign on the side. It had initials in it. _WW_.

Artemis almost dropped her new pajamas. Why would Iris give her Wally's clothes?

_Breathe_. This is _not_ about Wally.

But for her, it was. Halfway.

She took the jeans and the top on, checked the upper shelf, and then left the bathroom.

The whole family was having breakfast. Well, the younger speedster was missing.

Iris, Barry, Rudolph and Mary were sitting at their places, and two empty chairs were waiting for Artemis and Wally. Of course, they were next to each other.

Artemis sighed and sat down.

A white-red blur seemed, as Wally ran to the bathroom. Minutes later, he was wearing his casual clothes, and took his place next to Artemis. His hair was wet. Artemis started to worry again. She wanted to touch him and make sure he's not so cold, but her courage disappeared into nowhere.

"Artemis, I almost forgot", Iris turned to her, "Your bag and your... crossbow is in the guestroom. You can move there if you don't want to –"

She looked at Wally. Barry cleaned her throat.

"Iris...", he started. "I think she'll let us know if she doesn't want to sleep... with Wally."

Artemis turned red.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. Everyone, except Wally.

"I... um..."

What to say first? Tell them that she doesn't really mind where she sleeps? Tell them that she's not sleeping with Wally?

"The guestroom is okay for me", she whispered. Iris gave her husband a sharp glance.

But Artemis didn't care with them. Her skin was still hot and red. _Focus on your breakfast. Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad._

She couldn't. She just kept thinking of what Barry had said. Why would they sleep together? Why would anything happen between them? And _how_ did she get into his room? Why didn't they put her into the guestroom at first?

And somehow, she was happy she slept there. But remembering his touch didn't help her calm down.

Later, Barry went to his little office room, and tried to reach the League. Iris was reading. Rudolph shovelled the snow outside. Artemis went to her new room, laid herself on the bed and tried not to think of anything.


	5. as cold as ice

December 21, 13:20 CDT

"I think it's working!" Rudolph yelled from outside. Artemis was still on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Rudolph and Barry made the road clear and shovelled all the snow away. Now they tried to set the car afloat. Seems like they did it. Artemis was wondering, how didn't they freeze. She opened the window for two minutes, and she almost froze.

She made her way to the kitchen. Iris almost screamed of happiness that she won't be late from work this night. Barry changed and ran to the zeta tubes. _He's already at the Watchtower_, Artemis thought. Lucky Flash.

Everyone just left in a minute. And she was alone with Wally.

_Where is him, actually?_

She didn't need an answer. A yellow-red blur was running around the house. Like, running at normal speed. Definitely _not_ like a speedster.

Artemis ran to the door and _threw_ it open. It was goddamn cold but she didn't care.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

Wally got slower and tried to stop, but he slipped on the ice and fell into the snow. Artemis jumped over the wooden stairs and ran to him. Wally was paler than ever, his eyes halfway closed, the costume and his skin was much colder.

Artemis embraced him and helped him up.

"I just... tried to..." he mumbled.

"Shhh." Artemis placed her finger on his mouth. "I gotcha", she smirked.

When they got inside, it was still too cold. Artemis wanted to take Wally to his room, but then changed her mind. It was much warmer in the guestroom.

She laid him down to the bed and removed his mask and goggles.

He whispered something.

"Sorry?" Artemis asked.

"I tried to run", he repeated.

"W- why? You can't?"

"Dunno", he sighed. "It's too cold..."

Artemis didn't see the context, but nodded.

"I go get some clothes. Change into something warm", she said. "Then I'll cook you a tea."

And then she just left. She'd never admit but it was weird, being with him. _Alone_.

She went to Wally's room. It was really cold there too, she didn't regret taking him to her place.

_Okay, Artemis. Just look for some clothes._

She found a pair of warm socks and some jeans. She wondered how small his size is. Then she turned to a cupboard, hoping that she'll find shirts in there.

She found the shirts, and something else too.

A small box with a note.

"_You may find it useful_

_Barry ;)"_

The box fell to the floor. _It's getting even more ridiculous, _she thought.

Artemis hid the box under the shirts, and went back to Wally.

His skin was still really cold. She placed the clothes next to him. And then... what?

"Um... I go make that tea while you... change", she murmured.

It was easy to find the mugs and also the tea in the cupboard. Artemis boiled some water in a kettle. She was putting the tea she'd chosen into the hot water when Wally came out and joined her.

"C'mere" Artemis said without looking at him. It was the second time that day that she'd called him to herself, and it made her blush.

She placed her palms on his shoulders, then on his face.

"Why aren't you warmer?"

"You just left me, if you accept it as some kind of reason", he smiled.

Artemis quickly removed her hands and clenched her fists. She remembered how she woke up on that morning...

"What?" Wally asked, smiling. "Is everything... alright?"

She blinked.

"The tea", she whispered.

"Right, right. Don't mess my tea up."

She poured the tea into a mug and added some sugar. It was warm enough. She tasted it. _Perfect. _Just like those teas Jade made me after every... training.

Artemis got Wally a blanket while he was drinking his tea.

"What is this for, actually?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for your frozen ass, Baywatch! You're like a living icicle..."

Luckily he didn't hear her voice faltering at the last word.


	6. the older one

December 21, 17:44 CDT

Barry looked up at Artemis. He just got home, and she was standing on the top of the stairs.

"You still here?" he asked in surprise. His words kinda hit Artemis, even if there was no malice behind this sentence.

"Ugh, sorry –" he said, and got his mask off. He was still in his Flash costume.

_Fresh from the Watchtower_, Artemis thought.

"I meant that –the zeta tubes are working, and the snowing stopped, so I thought that you may want to... go home."

Her mouth formed an _O_. "Actually..."

"It's okay if you stay, I'm also some kind of guest here", Barry said quickly. Artemis nodded. "Thanks..."

He was about to go into the house, but she turned to him. "Barry?"

"Yes?" the speedster stopped. He seemed confused.

"Can we talk?" Artemis asked in a shapeless voice.

He raised one eyebrow, like he was about to say, _I'm still in red spandex. _Then he stepped to her.

"What is it?"

Artemis sighed. She thought about the morning conversation, and the box she had found in Wally's room. But it wasn't important right then.

"Wally", she whispered. "I think... I don't know. Something's _very_ wrong."

Barry crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

There was a minute silence.

"He..." Artemis started. "He can't... run."

When Barry was about to answer, she continued. "And his skin is totally cold! And..."

"Okay, okay", he smiled at her. "So you stayed to look after him?"

Artemis blinked. "What?"

"I mean, you didn't go home, because he's kind of ill and..."

"It's not that!" she yelled, a bit louder than she wanted to. It was _so_ hard to talk with him. He's just like... like Wally.

She smiled. "Anyway. I don't know why I'm still here, but if you don't mind, I'd like to... stay."

Barry didn't answer.

Artemis sighed. "To look after him", she finished.

"That's okay for me, but you gotta ask Mary 'bout it", he smiled and turned to walk in.

"Wait", Artemis waved and followed him. "It's not like I'm... I mean, he's not... we're not..."

Barry stopped. "You guys are not... _what_?"

Artemis kept thinking. She was about to say something, actually, to deny her... relationship with Wally. But she didn't know how to explain it, especially to someone who's so like Wally.

"Just... _not_." She bit her lip. "We're teammates, 'kay?"

Barry smirked. "If you say..."

_Thank God_, Artemis formed with her mouth.


	7. wrong but good

December 21, 20:56 CDT

When Artemis got back to her room after dinner, she found Wally on the bed, snoring. She didn't want to wake him up, but she got confused of the fact that Wally missed out dinner. He never does that. _Weird._

She sat down to the edge of the mattress and pulled up her left leg. At that second, Wally turned to his other side, so his feet could touch her knee. Artemis quickly removed her leg.

_Cool_, she thought. _No space for sleeping._

She stood up quietly and went to the other side, but his arms were in the way. His palm almost reached the end of the bed.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Artemis whispered nervously.

"Artemis?" Wally asked, his eyes closed. She didn't know if he was still asleep or not, so at first, Artemis didn't answer. She just stood there, watching him breathing calmly. His breathing was slow and peaceful. It was good for her, to hear it. His red hair – messy. Even messier than usual. Only his eyebrows – they were different. They got him an unusual, a bit worried look. He turned to his other side, and whispered again, "Artemis."

This time, it was not a question. It sounded like he was searching for her.

Artemis placed her palm on his neck, then she moved it to his forehead – she checked his temperature.

When he said her name again, Artemis almost smiled. She didn't realize how good it felt, hearing his voice as he calls for her.

_I should answer, _she thought as she bit her upper lip.

_But what should I say to him?_

Wally turned to her, her palm fell onto the pillow.

"Artemis?" Wally asked louder, this time he was fully awake, and tried to sit up. It was pretty dark, she wasn't sure if he can see her. He tried to focus. "What are you –"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked around.

"Nevermind", he whispered. "I fell asleep in your room, didn't I?"

"Technically, it's not my room..."

She crossed her arms and looked away. _What am I doing here?_

"You sleep here, right?"

"I never slept here", she answered. "You did."

"Okay, but they gave it – I mean, they said you can – be here. Right?"

"What's the matter?" she looked at him, confused.

Wally seemed surprised. "I... I don't know."

Artemis sighed and stood up. She stared at the window as she said, "If you mean, that I slept in your room, and then you slept in mine, then I guess we're even."

Wally sat up on the bed. Artemis could tell he was looking at her, but she didn't react. She kept staring at the window, and the glowing, white snow behind it. The snow was even lighter in the dark.

He moved really fast, so at first she didn't see what's happening – he stood up and walked towards the door. But his shoulder hit hers, and a second later, she realized he's actually _falling_.

She twirled to catch him, but she was late – she could only reach for his arms. Her movements were too fast, compared to how she used to move, and somehow his legs crossed hers, so they both fall onto the ground, she hit her ankle – hell, it was loud, and it _did_ hurt – and he was halfway on top of her, his face buried into her neck, and she was almost shivering because of how cold his skin was.

Artemis grabbed his shoulders and tried to move him, but it didn't work.

"What the hell?" she whispered. "Wally?"

She shook him as hard as she could. "Wally!"

"Mhmmm...", that was the answer.

"Wally!"

He opened his eyes slowly. It felt like an hour for her until Wally could focus on her face.

"What –" he started, then he realized where he was.

"I... um... sorry?"

She was lost in his eyes for a second. But just for a quick second.

Artemis bit her lip again. "Can you please – get off of me?"

"Sure", he murmured.

But he still didn't move. His arms were laying on the floor, his palms took place next to Artemis' face, almost like he was _embracing_ her. It felt embarrassing and comfortable for her at the same time. Her hands were still on Wally's shoulders. And she looked up into those emerald eyes, the only shiny points in the dark.

And a moment later, she felt _more_ embarrassing than comfortable.

"Wally", she said, trying to look away. "You know that you're laying on me, right?"

It worked. He shook his head and – _finally_ – stood up.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up. She let his hand go in the very moment she finally stood on her own two legs.

"I should ask the same", she hissed. "Something's not right with you."

"Hey, I'm not trying to move in on you or something, 'kay? I just... dunno. It went dark, and in the next moment you were _under me_!"

"I hope I'm the first and the last one you're saying this to", laughed Artemis. "It sounds weird. And by the way, what I meant is, something's really wrong. You're sick. Aren't you... freezing?"

He looked confused. "Nah, just a bit. I got used to it."

"And the running?"

"Well, that's

"But how– when did it start?"

Wally sighed. "Less than a week ago, I guess. Four days or something."

She started counting. She was there for two days. It started earlier, but not much earlier.

"So you start freezing and you can't run, then two days later, the zeta-tubes don't send me to Gotham but to Central City, and I'm stuck at your place."

"Uncle Barry said that the snowing stopped hours ago", Wally said quietly. It sounded like he could fall asleep any second. Artemis laid him down to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Wally looked away, then up at her. "You're not... stuck."

"You spoke with Barry?"

"Yeah, he checked in before dinner... I guess I was halfway asleep then – Anyway, I mean, that you don't need to stay if you don't want to..."

It was dark, but she could tell he's blushing. _Wally West is blushing_.

"Artemis?"

She realized she was staring at him. With an _open_ mouth.

She quickly closed it. "Sorry."

"For what, exactly?"

"Don't know, I'm just sorry. For all this. For what happened."

"That you're here?"

Wally looked disappointed.

"No", she whispered quickly. "At least I know what's up with you. I bet you wouldn't tell anybody what's happening."

He nodded slowly.

"But", he started, "If everything would be alright... then you would've left."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, if there's no snowing and I'm fine, that you'd be on your way to Gotham, and..."

"Yes, I would", she said, confused. "What's the matter with that?"

She didn't see his hand until his palm was on her face. She couldn't help but grabbed it and pressed it to her skin, closing her eyes.

"I just want you to stay. As long as you can", he said, very quietly.

Artemis smiled. "I _did_ say something's not right with you."

She let go of his hand and touched his forehead. "Is it hot?"

Wally closed his eyes. "Yes, you are."

"I meant my _palm_, Romeo."

"That's pretty warm, too", he whispered.

A second later he was sleeping again.

This time Artemis had enough place for sleeping. She laid down next to him.

_Here we are again_, she thought_. I get an another room, but we are still sleeping in the same damn bed._

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?", she heard Wally's voice.

"Oh, shut up, Wall-man."


	8. what is on your mind

December 22, 08:12 CDT

Luckily, they were not embracing when Artemis woke up. Wally was laying behind her, and well, one of his arms was on her hip, but it was still better than the way they slept last night. She couldn't handle that again.

She sat up slowly. His hand fell off, his fingertips left an icy feeling on her bare skin. Her hair was really messed up, she quickly made a ponytail of it and didn't care any more.

Artemis made her way to the bathroom and tried to forget the whole situation she was stuck in.

She opened the coldwater faucet and waited until her whole body was freezing.

_It's awkward, _she thought._ We were sleeping on the same damn mattress from the second damn time –_

_Stop it._

More cold water, until her lips were pale blue and her teeth were shivering.

_What the hell should I do?_

She washed her hair, twice.

_I wish I could just freeze right here. Or fall asleep and wake up at home._

She switched to hot water, to relax her muscles. She even thought about singing for herself, but she wasn't sure if anyone else would hear it too.

Relax. Sleep. _Relax_.

And still, everything on her mind was _him_.

The way he was calling her name.

The way he'd fallen and she caught him.

The way they were laying on the floor.

The way he looked at her.

The way he blushed.

_Don't I get a goodnight kiss?_

"Damn it", she hissed, then climbed out of the tub and covered herself up with a towel.

She left the clothes she got from Iris in her room.

Halfway swearing under her breath, halfway praying that he won't wake up, she opened the door.

And Wally was standing in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Artemis nodded, and without a word, made her way to the guest room. She quickly got up a shirt and some jeans, and waited for him to finish the shower.

He finished early. _Too_ early.

He was asking something a minute later, standing right in the door.

"Sorry?" Artemis looked up at him. He smiled in a very Wally-way, like nothing had happened last night.

_Because nothing actually happened. Get over it._

"I was asking if you'd like some breakfast?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's morning, and I'm hungry, and I don't like eating alone."

"Um...", she started. "Yeah, sure."

He offered her a place at the table. "Coffee?"

Artemis nodded. "Never knew you can actually... y'know, _cook_."

"Never asked", he answered.

She looked around, noticing something's been missing. Someone, actually. _Everyone_.

"Where –"

" –are the others? No idea. They left an hour ago. And Barry's on mission."

It was weird to hear, Barry's on mission. She thought that the 'Flashes' always go to missions... together. Well, except if the team's got mission briefing. Then Wally would be with them.

But this time Wally was with _her_.

She turned back to him, "How long was I in the bathroom?"

"Pretty long", he laughed. "I was wondering if you got drowned or something and was just about to... well, you're fine, so nevermind."

Artemis swallowed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He sat up in front of her and held her a big, red cup with a yellow lightning on it. His cup was kinda the same, only with switched colours.

"Are you really drinking from a 'Kid Flash' cup?" she laughed.

"Well, you got the Flash one, you should be thankful."

"Then _Thank_ _you very much, you wonderful human being_", she said, raising her cup.

"You are most welcome", he answered, smiling.

They kept drinking, Artemis checked the little lightning on her cup every time.

"Are you scared that it'll disappear suddenly?" Wally asked, scanning her face.

She didn't respond. "Do you feel better?" she asked instead.

"Kinda. My head doesn't hurt."

She raised an eyebrow. "A-n-d?"

"A-n-d I am still f-r-e-e-z-i-n-g."

Artemis nearly choked. She put the cup down and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

She just went to his room. She kept searching and looking, under the bed, on the shelves...

"I must've dropped it somewhere..."

"Artemis?" Wally shoved up behind her. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone!" she grabbed his shoulders. Her face was shining. "Have you seen it, it must be here somewhere –"

"Artemis."

She let him go and continued looking. "I just figured out what to –"

"Artemis."

"What?" she started to stand up, but at the same time he was leaning down, and she hit head with hers.

It had an awful sound.

"Can you please step back?" she whispered, rubbing her forehead.

He did.

"Thank you. So now, what do you want?"

Wally sighed. "You didn't have a phone."

She let her hand fall. "How do you mean that –"

"Look", he started, coming closer. She raised both of her hands to show: _stay there_. She was crazy of having him close, and these situations mostly ended with hard physical pain and bruises.

He stepped back. "Look. I've found you in the snow and got you home. You had nothing in your pockets, all you've had with you was your bow and crossbow and your mask. Plus training stuff in your bag. Nothing else."

"But..."

She went back to the kitchen.

"You've got Dick's number, don't you?" she asked him while walking around and thinking.

"Where the hell did you get that –"

She stopped. "We need to call someone. I don't usually hang out with M'gann or Conner on the phone, not to mention Kaldur, and Dick is your best friend anyway, so I thought we could call him."

Wally closed his eyes. "First question. How do you know Rob's secret identity?"

She hissed. "I thought you knew that I –"

"No I didn't. I'm his best friend and he doesn't tell me stuff like that! Cool."

"Wally, it was obvious that I'm gonna figure it out, since we go to the same school and –"

"This causes second question", he pointed out. "How can you go to Gotham Academy?"

"You think I'm not that clever?"

"Of course you are!"

"Then what? I live in Gotham, so I can go to Gotham Academy!"

Wally sat down and didn't answer. She stood there for a few minutes, then stepped to him and knelt down to see his face.

"Wally, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Artemis touched his cheeks. She could fell how hot her skin was, compared to his.

"Wally?" she whispered.

"I thought he'd tell me everything", he said quietly. "Still I hadn't known how big friends you are."

"We're not", she laughed. "At least not in school. But why does it matter anyway?"

"Why do you want to call him?"

Artemis blinked. "I just wanted to tell what's up with you... maybe he can help..."

Her voice left her. She was sitting on the floor in front of his knees, her palm touching his face. At other times she would've felt how fast his heart is beating from anger and misunderstanding, but now, his body showed no emotion. Only his eyes.

And he finally looked back at her.

"I can't believe I'm jealous at the Boy Wonder", he whispered with a nervous laughter.


	9. vulnerable

Artemis was still sitting on the floor, even after he had left. He didn't tell her anything else, though she had asked him several times.

He was jealous.

Jealous.

_But why?_, she asked herself. _Why on earth would Wally West be jealous of anyone?_

_Of Dick Grayson? His best pal, the protégé of Batman, her schoolmate..._

In any ways she formulated, it still didn't make any sense.

His phone was on the table. She could call Dick, but she didn't. She had to clear things up at first. Wally didn't want anybody to help him. She knew the feeling. _When you think you can handle everything alone. _And he thought he can do it.

And she knew that he can't. Not alone.

_You're here, _she thought for herself._ You can help._

That was not enough, and she knew it. But she still kept thinking, convincing herself that she's the only thing he needs right now. There's no need to anyone else.

But what if he doesn't even need her?

What if he was waiting for her to leave?

_He said he wants you to stay. Don't even think about leaving._

No, she wasn't ready to leave. Not yet.

She will make sure he's fine.

And he had left an hour ago or something, without a jacket, without a scarf or gloves, without anything. He was out there in the snow, and it was cold, and the icy wind was blowing and screaming and she still didn't move. _She couldn't_.

"Hey, kid! What's –"

Barry got his mask off and looked around. Artemis cleaned her throat and stood up, grabbing the edge of the table to make sure she won't fall. She felt weak. Weak and confused and lost.

But mostly vulnerable.

"I don't know", she answered Barry's silent question. "I have no idea where he is."

Then, without realizing, without knowing about it or without even feeling it – she started crying.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she closed them, and she buried her face.

She didn't remember when she cried last time. She was sure she didn't do it in years. Not when his father hit her. Not when her sister left. Not from sadness, not from joy.

She was always so strong, so inviolable, so strict and tough.

But not right now.

Hands embraced her, and she buried her face into his skin.

It was _familiar_. It was not Barry.

She looked up into the green eyes, the bright smile, the pale, tired-looking stupid face.

"Wally?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Did you really think I just left?"

Her legs decided to gave up at that moment. He carried her up, gently.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Barry asking.

"Nothing", came the answer, and she could tell he was smiling. "She's fine."

And for a moment, she really was.


	10. heaven for a second

December 22, 19:17 CDT

"Are you awake?"

She reached out a hand for him before answering, "Yes."

Wally sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Artemis blinked until her eyes got used to the dark, then turned to him. Her eyes still hurt a bit, she had cried for hours about something she didn't exactly know, then she fell asleep in his arms. Half or her hoped that part was just a dream.

They were in the guest room, laying on that _damn bed _– again.

Right then it felt good.

"For what?" she whispered.

"Not telling the truth. I guess you should know, I'm just too much of a coward to say anything straight –"

Artemis shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about?

Wally turned away and stared at the ceiling, like he was looking for the words, and he could find them up there.

"About, um... telling the truth?"

"I get it, but _what_ truth? Do you know what's up with your power? Or do you know how did I get here?"

"Both are negative", he whispered. "I have no idea what's going on, and to be honest, I don't even care."

"What?" she sat up. "How do you mean you don't care?"

He sat up too, but slowly. "I really don't care. Right now I'm kinda happy."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You have fever", she said.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Artemis", he grabbed her hands. "I am freezing. How could I have fever?"

"There's no other logical explanation", she said. "You're talking about happiness, and being jealous of Dick and then you say you want me to stay and then you say I'm hot and you're acting like a gentleman and you're calling for me while you're asleep –"

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really what?"

"Did I really... call for you? I mean, did I say your name?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"And did I say anything else?"

"No, not really. I wouldn't understand that either, so I don't think it matters –"

"Yes it does", he looked back at her. "Of course it does."

She shook her head again. "Can you explain it? Because I just feel lost. You're different, and it's scary."

Wally ran his palm over her hair, then her shoulder. "How do you mean it's 'scary'? Are you scared from me?"

"I'm scared from how you act, and what you say. It's not like... how you used to be."

"Well, add a bunch of feelings to a completely normal guy and look what just happened."

She didn't even notice, when he leaned closer. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"At first, I got jealous of my best friend. Because of you."

"Me?"

"You. I didn't know you're friends _outside_ the team."

He picked another lock and put it behind her ear.

"Second, I was getting crazy having you around."

Artemis took a deep breath. _Can't be. It can't be._

"I was feeling the same", she said quickly. "It was so weird that you were always there and... and I was afraid because something's very wrong here and I don't want you to get hurt and... and..."

By the last word, their lips almost met, and she closed her eyes and waited and waited...

"And?" he whispered. She felt his cold breath on her skin.

"Shut up", she murmured, and pressed her mouth against his.

The whole world had turned around. Her stomach struggled, and burst into flames, and the tingling sense ran all over her body, and when it reached her lips, it exploded. It was like she never expected it to be, every single point where their skin connected was burning.

And she wanted more.

She wrapped her arms around him, her palms exploring his hair, his neck, the muscles under his cold skin, and he answered, embracing her waist and bringing her closer –

The door opened and they broke apart.

"Teammates, huh?" they heard Barry murmuring. "Anyway, I knew I gotta check on you two."

He threw something, something little, and Wally caught it.

_The box_, Artemis realized. She felt her face turning deep red.

"I was hoping that I don't need to tell you, _but_. Use protectiooon", he whispered into the dark, then got out and closed the door.

Artemis laid down on the bed. She couldn't help but laughed.

Wally was staring at the box. "Is this really... Is he really thinking... that..."

She laughed even more. He put the box to the shelf and tried not to look at it.

"I hate Barry... and what are you laughing at anyway?" he added, while he laid down next to her.

"Nothing", she smiled, touching his arm and drawing circles on it with her palm. He turned to his side and reached a hand to pull her closer and lay another kiss on her lips. But soon he leaned back and let her go. He laid on his back, and breathed slowly.

"Wally", she said, touching his face. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. She pressed her palm against his skin, and it was like dry ice. His breathing was slower every second.

"Wally, what do you feel?" she asked, quaking.

"Come here", he said very quietly. She embraced his body ad placed her face on her chest, so she could hear his slow heartbeat. Otherwise she would think he's dead. He way cold, and even if he breathed, his chest didn't move.

She wanted to call Barry, but she didn't want to leave him there.

"Tell me now that you don't care", she said, trying not to cry.

For a second, she felt him moving: he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As long as you're here", he whispered. "There's nothing else I care about."

And for the second time that day, she was crying in his arms.


	11. missing

December 23, 06:34 CDT

Artemis was holding onto him through the night, she was sure about that. Still, when she woke up, she was alone in the room.

She sat up and was about to get dressed when she heard a familiar sound. It was music, and it came from the kitchen.

She looked at the clock: it was early. There was a phone on the cupboard, which caused the music. It took a few seconds for her to realize it's Wally phone, and it's gonna wake someone up.

She quickly got it up, "Hallo?"

"Artemis?" she heard a familiar voice. "Thought you'll never call."

By hearing that voice, Artemis got angry and relieved at the same time.

She took a deep breath. "Dick Grayson. Can you _please_ tell me what the hell I am doing in Central City?"

"Whoa, calm down, Artemis", he laughed. "And I'm in the Batcave, so it's _Robin_ for you."

"I. Don't. Care." she hissed between her teeth. "What happened with the zeta-tubes?"

"Batsy happened, darling. We have a reason to think that something's going on in Central City. Flash's in the watchtower every day, Aqualad had to stay on Atlantis, and since Superboy's on mission with Miss M and Zee, I thought..."

"On _mission_? But..."

"Yes, Artemis, they are on a mission since two days, could you not interrupt me when I'm explaining why exactly are you there?"

"Umm." she said, nodding. Then realised he can't see her, so she added. "Yes."

"Thank you. So... Like I said, we think something's not right in Central City, but we had a lot of things to take care of, and you're the only one who didn't get mission briefing for the past three days, so we sent you to Central City."

She sighed. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well. Surprise is always better."

"You are such a –"

"Thank you, Artemis, but I think it's not the time. I'm calling because Wally's not there since two hours and I can't find him anywhere."

"So you were watching us? Great."

He didn't answer.

"Wait", Artemis' heart started to beat. "How do you mean you can't find him?"

"I think I don't need to explain how this thing works. Since Kid Mouth has an incredibly high temperature, I can easily find him with these sensors, but he disappeared few hours ago –"

She didn't hear the end of the sentence. The phone fell out from her fingers and she had to grab the edge of a chair to keep herself from falling.

"Artemis? Artemis, are you there?"

She sat down to the ground and embraced her knees. _It can't happen..._

"Artemis?"

She finally heard it. She grabbed the phone. "Sorry", she said, her voice shaking. "I'm here."

"So, like I said don't worry, it can be some kind of technical problem –"

"It's not", she whispered.

"What?"

"It's not a technical problem", she repeated.

"What do you mean?"

_Stay calm_, she told herself. _Stay whelmed_.

"I thought you knew about it..." she said.

"Artemis, what are you talking about?"

She sighed. "There's nothing wrong with your computer, Rob. Wally's temperature is rather low than high, and his powers are block... blocked and –"

"Artemis, calm down."

"But..."

"I'll be there in a minute."

The phone made a crushing voice when it reached the floor.

She didn't wait for him. Even with shaking hands, she put up some jeans and a pullover, grabbed her crossbow and left the house.


	12. old stories changing

It was snowing again, even harder than when she arrived. How many things changed since then! When she left the Cave, she was confident. Now, she felt weak, just like every little girl, who dream about a beautiful story with a happy ending. But she couldn't help it. In old times, she was the only one she needed to care about. Her sister could protect herself, and Artemis didn't give a damn about her father. Her mom was also safe at home.

But since she joined this team, she started to feel again. To feel what it's like to have friends.

And there was him, the most annoying person in the world. When she left the Cave, she could kick his ass in several different ways. Now she was running across the frozen streets just to find him. She didn't even care about the cold which made her legs run slower, covered her face with white snowflakes of which she could hardly see.

But she kept running and searching.

She fell twice, but it didn't hurt. Her whole body was numb. If she would stop, she would fall and never get up again.

She reached the end of a street and she finally saw something which wasn't white.

It was red. And blue and green. And many different colours.

It was a playground.

She stopped running, and to her surprise she didn't collapse. She stood there and looked up to the frozen toys. A memory came to her mind and she _almost_ smiled.

She didn't hear the steps behind her until their owner spoke to her.

"Well, well, Artemis. Long time no see."

She clenched her fist and held her crossbow strongly. She turned to see a guy so much taller than her, his white hair spiky, his evil grin familiar. He only wore jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt but the cold didn't seem to bother him.

She gasped. "Hey, Cameron."

He stepped closer, scanning her face. "What are you doing out here in this cold?"

She reached her crossbow and pointed the arrowhead to his nose. "I'm not here to chat."

"I doubt that", he said, putting a fingertip to the arrowhead. Her whole crossbow froze.

She dropped it. "I can beat you with my own two hands."

"Would like to see you try, but how about some friendly talk first? I haven't see you in ages."

She crossed her arms.

"Good", he nodded. "How are you?"

"Me first", she said. "What have you done to him?"

His grin grew bigger. "Oh, so you're worried about your boyfriend? Interesting."

She tried not to blush. "He's my _teammate_, of course I'm worried. Where's he?

"And I'm your old friend, Artemis, or have you forgotten about that?"

She stepped back. "That was a long time ago."

He scanned her face for a long minute. "And you've changed a lot."

"No", she hissed. "_You_ changed. I never wanted to be in the family business, and you agreed with me. Then suddenly, you became Icicle Boy and left."

"I'm Icicle _Junior_."

"And I still don't care", she said, then turned away to continue searching.

"That's it?" he asked behind her.

She stopped, but didn't turn back. She took two big, deep breaths before answering.

"Yes, Cameron. That's it. I need to find him, and if you don't tell me anything, then leave me alone."

She started walking away when she heard his voice behind her.

"I don't know where he is", he said, making her turn. "I really don't know. It's part of my dad's stupid plan. Attacking the Flash's, I guess..."

"What's the plan?" she asked, eyes wide.

"And suddenly you're listening", he said with a sad smile. "Anyway, the Kid was the easiest to catch. He's always here. The older sometimes disappears. He's always running, so it's hard to froze him up."

She shook her head slowly. "And you're just watching, right? Daddy's good boy."

"Don't tell me you didn't do it! How much blood's on your fingers, Artemis?"

She put her hands behind her, like there really was blood on them. "I grew up."

"That won't give them back. At least I didn't _kill_ anyone."

"Yet", she hissed. "_At least_, Cameron, I know that I _won't_."

He looked up at her face. "When my dad saw you're here, he wanted to freeze you too."

"Why didn't he?"

He laughed. "Nah whatcha think? Because I _asked_ him not to!"

Her eyes widened even more. "Why?"

He answered with another question. "What happened, Artemis? We used to be o good friends."

He looked so young in that second. Just like he really hadn't changed, he was the same little kid who was afraid to freeze a flower with his power because it was so beautiful. He looked exactly like when they were sitting on the rooftop, talking about the horrible things their father asked them to do.

She ran towards him to hug him.

"I am really sorry, Cameron. I'm sorry", she whispered.

"It's fine, Arty... hey, you're crying! Jeez, I just wanted to check on you not make you cry..."

"I'm okay", she said, letting go. "I'm just so worried..."

"Well... I could help you with this one."


	13. her last shot

"Thank you, Cam", she said.

"I would say 'Anytime', but I'm not sure. So I guess... No problem, Artemis."

She nodded, and was ready to leave.

"Just find him, right? Then disappear as quickly as you can."

She nodded again. "Good luck."

Artemis was about to turn away, then stepped back for a second. "You know, you don't have to do this. You don't have to stay with them if you don't wanna."

"They are my family, Artemis", he said with a smile, then left. A few seconds later she didn't even see him.

She knew what he meant. Of course her father belonged to her family, but only in a biological way. Cameron's family was different. She knew, even if they had arguments, she and her sister, Frost still cared about each other.

Just like she did with the team. With her _new_ family.

She sighed, crossed her fingers on her (unfrozen) crossbow, and started to ran to the opposite direction.

Cameron told her an idea, that he's maybe in the Spisak High School. He wasn't sure about that, but since the building was closed and empty, near to his father's... base, it seemed like the best place. And Cameron went to distract his father so she could sneak in and find Wally.

She didn't want to think about what if he's not there.

Artemis didn't stop running. She reached the school in a few minutes which seemed like hours, and she was already tired but didn't slow down until she saw the windows of the basement.

She went to one of them and looked around in every second. She knelt down next to a dark window a hit the glass with the arrowhead a few times, until the hole was wide enough, and the glass surely won't hurt her.

Sneaking in was easy. The basement was dark but clear. She could only see the stairs and could only hope she won't hit her leg in anything while walking towards it.

Her fingertips found an old desk and some papers on it.

Artemis climbed up on the stairs. She was in a big room, better to say in a_ hall_.

She reached out a hand and felt some rough drape under her fingertips. It was falling down from the ceiling. It was dark in that hall, but she could tell that the drape is bright red. And the floor under her was a stage.

She was in the theatre.

Suddenly, light turned up and blinded her for a long second. She covered her eyes with her arms. She heard a low voice laughing behind her.

She turned around, but the movement froze halfway.

Or actually, her _legs_ were frozen.

"What the –" she started.

"Welcome, darling! I am glad to see you joining us!"

She looked to the owner of the voice. He looked just like Cameron, but he way much older.

His father.

"I'm sorry Artemis, I tried –" she heard Cam's voice from the dark, but then Frost hissed.

"Shut up!"

_And I thought she cares_, she thought angrily.

"My dear son was a bit mistaken", Icicle said. "Our target is not the Flash family. And now, thanks to him, we only have one piece missing from the collection."

He pointed up, and her eyes followed in shock. There they were, all of them, tied up and hanging from the ceiling. It was like their skin is frozen, except for M'gann and Kaldur. They were wide, and she knew why: they got used to the cold, it had no power on them. So Icicle only used a few extra ropes.

Conner, M'gann, Zee, Kaldur and...

"Where's Wally?" she asked anxiously. She knew who was the missing piece from their collection. Someone she should have wait for.

"Your boyfriend's totally out. I don't think we even need to tie him up. Need to spare with the ropes, you know."

She shot an arrow to his direction while he was talking, but he just caught it.

"That is all you got, darling?"

She had one more arrow, with an explosive arrowhead. _Perfect_. She answered him with a hiss. _You'll see what I really got, _she thought.

She looked up again. M'gann was trying to get free from her ropes, but it was hard, even for her. Artemis stared into her eyes, trying to make a mental conversation.

'They knocked me and Aqualad out', M'gann said. Even in her mind, her voice was tired. 'I can hardly use my powers. Not even mentioning the others.'

'Rob can be here any second', she sent back. 'I'll keep him busy.'

'I hope you are right', Aqualad joined them.

Artemis was about to continue chatting with Icicle when she heard a third voice in her mind.

'Artemis?'

Her heart was racing. 'Wally? Where are you?'

'No idea, it's... pretty dark in here.'

'Are you okay?'

'I... guess.'

_Yes,_ she sighed in relief.

'Are you tied up?'

It took a few seconds, and she was about to start worrying again, but then he answered, 'No.'

'I'll be there soon' she sent him.

"What are you thinking of, little girl?"

She shook her head. "How to escape", she answered. "You know, I can still move my hands and stuff, so it'll be quiet easy."

He laughed. Harshly and loud. "Is this some kind of a stupid plan? But well, I don't want to see you being uncomfortable..."

And he froze her, only her palms and her head were free. She was still holding her crossbow.

She smiled.

"Now that I think about it" she told him. "It really was some kind of a stupid plan."

And with that, she shot her last arrow into the floor right in front of her.


End file.
